i just wish
by bless the shamy
Summary: Amy feels something for Sheldon, will she tell her, how will she react, will it be the end of her friendship?
1. my feelings for him

All I can do is love him, love him, because in spite of everything he is next to me and deep down I want him to feel the same way for me, when he looks at me I feel lost in those two blue eyes like the sea, delving into them.

I just love him and someminute he'll tell me he feels the same thing and that day will be the most feliz of my life, who would say Amy Farah Fowler with feelings for sheldon cooper.

I just want to hug him without fear that he doesn't like it,

I'd just like to kiss him,

you're not afraid of physical contact,

grab him by the hand on the way out,

be an essential part of it,

that one day we sleep in the same bed and feel its warmth,

we snuggle up,

we were born for each other,

I was born to love him, to love him,

even if for now it's in secret.

I just fear the answer that he doesn't feel the same and that he'll always be alone in my dream.

_someday I will have the courage to tell you how I feel about him, he will be very soon._


	2. the revelation of feeling

I just wish he knew what I'm thinking about would save me all this, I always say it's time, I'm going to tell him everything I feel, but when I'm in front of him, all the confidence fades, I feel like I can't and I prefer to shut up

if he doesn't feel the same way, and if he then walks away from me or if it hurts me?

Even if my last day is still just his "friend" I'll have him close, I know that if I know about my feelings maybe that will change.

amy was drunk in front of the door of Sheldon's apartment a part of her said to turn and go to penny's apartment as she couldn't drive, but her other part said to knock on the door, gently knock on the door after a moment opened an irritated sheldo n and behind him was Leonard who then went to penny's apartment, were left alone Amy was very drunk, she could not drive like that until her apartment she decided to go to penny's apartment.

Amy: hello sheldon

Amy hello amy, are you drunk?

Amy: it's an obvious question, but I'll answer you, if I am.

Sheldon: right amy, what are you doing here?

Amy: I thought it was going to be dangerous to drive in my state so I decided to come and see if I could stay the night.

Sheldon: you thought well, come in. you can go to Leonard's room, it won't bother him, can you sleep with that? (he lifted his usual clothes)

amy: I guess.

Sheldon: I'll find you something of mine

Amy: thank you I'll wait for you here. (I'll wear Sheldon's clothes!

Sheldon went to his room to get a pair of pajamas in his chest of drawers- "Amy ready, you can go to the bathroom and change"

amy: I have something to tell you sheldon, ' said nervous

Sheldon: Sure, but do you want some tea first?

amy: of course - every second she got more nervous; everything was silent until Sheldon brought the tea rates to the couch.

Sheldon: take amy (he said while he gave you) then what do you want to tell me?

amy: me... good is that you know me... I like our friendship and I find it totally interesting... and so are you, I can talk to you about any subject and you understand me, you know? I... I don't want our friendship to be affected by this, okay?

Sheldon: I understand, go on.

amy: sheldon, you seem to me an interesting, friendly person... I... I have feelings for you.

Sheldon: I need more information to understand amy.

amy: I have feelings for you, romantic

Sheldon: oh, are you in love with me? (How could she fall into something so low?) thought sheldon angry

amy: (are you angry?) yes, sheldon

Sheldon: I don't know what to say about that amy me... I think you're falling into your low impulses, you're certainly not the amy I met, I'm disappointed in you amy Farah Fowler, see yourself lie down, my bedtime step (said the cold, callous old-handy sheldon).

amy: of course, sheldon, have a good night (and that's how he went to Leonard's room)

**_AMY:_**

_how could she say that, I just had to talk, the best thing was that I was silent, is he disappointed in me? What did you think when you said that? That he wasn't going to hurt me? (He thought amy crying and with those thoughts I fell asleep)._

**_The next morning:_**

I woke up and immediately switched to my clothes and left the room, when I left, I found sheldon sitting on the couch I greeted him, i returned his clothes and left, I didn't really feel like talking to him. I don't know how he can talk like that when you've just told him how you feel.

next part in the next update ❤❤


	3. BIG CONFESSIONS

Sheldon: I don't know what to say about that amy me... I think you're falling into your low impulses, you're certainly not the amy I met, I'm disappointed amy farrah Fowler, go to bed, my bedtime step (said the cold, callous old-fashioned sheldon).

amy: of course, sheldon, have a good night (and that's how he went to Leonard's room)

**The next morning:**

**Amy:**

I woke up and immediately switched to my clothes and left the room, when I left, I found sheldon sitting on the couch I greeted him, i returned his clothes and I left, I didn't really feel like talking to him. I don't know how he can talk like that when you've just told him how you feel.

**Sheldon:**

It was strange why did he have to leave the house like that? I barely salute myself and give myself my clothes I don't really understand; Does he open something wrong? I'll have to ask Leonard

Sheldon: Hi, Leonard, I have something to talk to you about.

Leonard: Tell me buddy, what's going on?

Sheldon: Well as you know Amy went to sleep last night then she said something to me, this morning she was weird, angry or sad I don't know, I don't know what I did wrong Leonard. (said Sheldon desperately in his voice)

Leonard: Calm down, buddy, tell me exactly what happened, okay?

Sheldon: Well... He told me he felt a little romantic about me and me... I told her that that wasn't the amy I met and that I was disappointed in her, and I told her to go to bed because I was gone to sleep, I swear I heard sobs from your Room Leonard, I hurt her, didn't I? Was I very hard and insensitive to her?

Leonard: Of course, you were hard and insensitive sheldon, she had just told you how she felt about you and you just answered that, you must go apologize to her.

Sheldon: What am I going to tell him? I didn't mean to hurt Leonard.

Leonard: You will tell her your feelings, you just have to open up with her, sheldon say your feelings will not make you any less intelligent, nor a hippie, but it will make you a better person and make you happy, you notice that you feel something for her as your eyes shine when you look at her , when you care about her and how you laugh when she says a joke, accept it Sheldon I won't think less of you about that, I'll take you.

Sheldon: Sure, thank you

Then they were in front of Amy's apartment door, Leonard knocked on the door I wish him good luck and then he left a few seconds later amy opens he looked bad with the red eyes of so much crying and Sheldon blamed himself internally for doing that to him

Amy: What are you doing here?

Sheldon: First let me in, don't you?

Amy: Why are you apologizing? you were very honest, weren't you?

Sheldon: I was irritated, and it was in bad taste to want to pay for it with you and I want to tell you that... (it was interrupted by Amy).

Amy: you don't want to see me again; I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore

Sheldon: That's not what it's like... Well... I will... I-I love you, Amy, I was just afraid that if you knew, you'd think I was less, but Leonard talked to me and made me take the courage to tell you. (said Sheldon nervously).

amy: I would never think less of you Sheldon, you are perfect for me you must understand that, having feelings for someone does not make you less for me, Sheldon before I met you in that café I didn't think of love I thought it was better to be alone, but I was changing that because I gave nothing that what I feel for you is more than friendship.

Sheldon: Thank you Amy, since we're doing unknown things for both of us, why don't we burn? (said sheldon shyly)

Amy: I'd like to, come on the couch

Amy took his hand and guided him to the couch he was surprised when he did not walk away from his touch, then they sat down and Sheldon slowly circled it with his arms, he would not admit it but was nice, while Amy felt in heaven; I would never think in his deepest dreams that Sheldon would tell her that he loved her and then to hug even though he felt a little bad for sheldon as he knew that it was not easy for him to prove his feelings and he knew very well that he hated the unnecessary physical touch

Amy: Sheldon, I love you too," he said interrupting the comfortable silence.

Sheldon: I know," he said as he kissed her on the head).

* * *

This will continue soon; I know it takes a long time to upload chapters but with school and homework I don't have much time to update.

I want them


	4. assumptions

Amy: Sheldon, I love you too," he said interrupting the comfortable silence.

Sheldon: I know," he said as he kissed her on the head).

It's been two weeks and Sheldon and Amy didn't mention anything about that day and Amy decided to give him his time and space so that he wouldn't feel pressured, he knew what Sheldon could be if he was pressured then he'd think they should have control.

**Sheldon:**

I feel like Amy has been ignoring me about it, and she only greets me when she sees me and doesn't talk to me much when she comes to dinner, she'll open sorry for what she told me? I told you that you love me because I told you? On second thought it makes sense a lot of people say it out of pity, Penny could help me.

Sheldon leaves the sidewalk and walks across the hall to talk with penny knocking on the door, hoping he'll open it.

Penny: Is something going on between you and sheldon?

Amy: You can't tell him I told you then they think he's a hippie.

Penny: sure.

Amy: I was drunk, and I couldn't drive like this, so I went to Sheldon's apartment at one point I took confidence and told him I felt something for him, he said he was disappointed in me.

Penny: oh.

Amy: that's not all, apparently, he felt bad and then he went to my house the next night and said he loves me.

Penny: Wow, Sheldon Cooper told you that?

Amy: Yes, it's wonderful isn't it?

Penny: Of course, it is...

Penny is interrupted by Sheldon's peculiar touch on the door.

Amy: he's coming to talk to you so don't tell him I'm here please.

Penny: Sure... Well, go to my room.

Amy: Thank you (I whisper amy as I closed the bedroom door).

Penny: Hi honey what's going on? (he said while opening the door).

Sheldon: Hi, I need your help.

Penny: well then it happens.

Sheldon: Thank you (sit on the couch).

Penny: tell me then.

Sheldon: what I will tell you must be left alone between us, 2 weeks ago Amy told me that she is in love with me I told her things that made me feel bad and Leonard made me see I was very hard with her then Leonard took me to Amy's apartment and I said that I wanted her she said that she also loves me but uh noticed that she is moving away from me.

Penny: What's wrong with that?

Sheldon: What if he regretted it? If you don't want to see me because of what I told you? Penny really love her.

Penny: I know.

Amy: Why would You think I regretted it, you'd better go out and talk to him. (that opened the door).

Sheldon: Amy? What are you doing here? (said nervous, he was ashamed that she heard it).

Amy: I was talking to Penny when you came in and I heard you talk so I decided to go out, why do you think I'm regretting?

**Sheldon: Well, penny you'd give us privacy?- **Of course I'm leaving (he said and that's when he left the apartment)** \- Well, what happens is that when you told me how you feel about me you were drunk and I spoke wrong to you, so I thought that when I told you I wanted you to answer me because you didn't want her (she said hesitantly).**

Amy: Sheldon, I would never do that to you, besides, you're important to me, you're my friend. - **And if I can never be more than your friend? -** I will wait for you, wait until you are ready, I know you hate the changes, and this is one so I will not press you.

Sheldon: Thank you (I whisper as I hugged her and Amy toward herself).


End file.
